The overall purpose of this application is to request conference support funds to award travel grants that will enhance the mission of the International Association of Environmental Mutagen Societies (IAEMS). Competitive awards will be given to highly select 10 graduate students, 10 junior scientists (Assistant Professors or Research Associates) and 2 invited speakers (Professors) to present their work in the 10th International Conference on Environmental Mutagens (ICEM), Florence, Italy, August 20-25, 2009. IAEMS is the leading international organization that is devoted to the promotion of three major activities: 1) scientific investigations and international collaborations on basic mechanisms of mutagenesis and their implications for human genetic disease, cancer, aging and chronic degenerative diseases;2) application of the knowledge on disease mechanisms into risk assessment;and 3) application of knowledge into regulatory decisions. Therefore, IAEMS'memberships encompass academic research scientists and educators, corporate (e.g. drug and petrochemical industries) scientists and officers in regulatory agencies. Consequently, IAEMS plays a unique role in improving the quality of science and in harmonizing regulatory decisions globally. The scientific program of ICEM is made up of keynote presentations, symposia, short oral presentations, poster presentations, discussion sessions and technical demonstrations. Scientific topics include mechanisms of mutagenesis and carcinogenesis, use of "omics" technology, and risk assessment and regulation. The award recipients will be an integral component of more than 1000 participants in the conference. They will present their scientific work, participate in discussion sessions and interact with other scientists for the development of collaborations and career advancement activities.